lastsummonerfandomcom-20200213-history
Wiki Content
Battle Mechanics General Mechanics: The game battle is turn-based. You have to select "Medals" . There are 3 basic types of Medals: Red for Blade types, Blue for Magic types, and Green for Shot types. You have to choose the medals compatible for the class in order to gain combos, fill the burst gauge and also filling the line skill gauge. Choosing the wrong type of medals in the wrong class would result in combo break. There are also special types of Medals: Purples which compose of Critical Hit, Counter-attack and Multi-hit and the pink one which is Heal. There is also the Wild Medal which is compatible for all class. Line Skill and Combinations Line skill is the special ability of each line in your deck. These are the common combinations in unlocking different kinds of line skills. B- Blue, R- Red, G- Green: Skill Name (SP Cost) B R G: (All color any combination): Medal Shuffle (9) R R R: Damage Boost lv. 1(25) G G G: Guard Boost Lv 1 (25) B B B: Extra Heal Lv 1 (20) B G G (With 2 greens): Combo Boost/Shock Bind lv. 1 (9/8) B B G (With 2 blues): Heal/Refresh Lv 1 (9/10) B R R: (With 2 reds):Attack Boost/Defense Boost Lv 1 (9/9) Missing character/ You have teddy in your team: Small Heal (3) Equipment How to acquire *Equipment section can be accessed via the main screen or at the third left menu item *Inside the Equipment section, there are 4 sub-menus on the right, the second one is the Shop *Initially, there are 3 unlocked weapon recipes *The cost to buy equipment are items you loot from maps (stones and crystals) *There is a chance to craft sparkled items, the normal +60 becomes +80 How to equip *On the Equipment section, the first sub-menu on the right is the equip to card page *Click on the character card you want to equip *Click on a slot at the below the character image on the left panel *Choose an equipment (Note that you can only equip items applicable to her class) *To go back to character list, click on the blue back button at top left of the left panel How to unequip *Choose the character *Click on the equipment slot you want to remove *Click on the empty slot at the equipment list to the right Unlocking more equipment for the shop *Doing Arena (PvP) battles will gain you (A) coins *These (A) coins are used to unlock more equipment recipes *To view the recipes, on the Arena page, click on the large purple button at the bottom left *Unlock recipes using the said (A) coins Gacha Gacha is the way to acquire new characters, and/or monster feeds. You can access it via mainscreen or at the 4th left menu item. Option 1: Silver coins *Each draw costs 200 silver coins *You current silver coin balance is at the top right of the gacha box *Left button is to draw 1 *Right button is to draw many Option 2: Blood stones *Each draw costs 5 blood stones and has the chance to get SSR character *You blood stone count is at top right of gacha box or at the top game toolbar *Left button is to draw 1 * Right button is to draw many Arena This is the PvP mode in Last Summoner where you will fight other player's characters. It has the same battle mechanics in dungeons. With a limited time of 8 minutes and only 10 turns per battle. The winner of this Arena is the one with many brave souls still standing. The (A) coins *You gain (A) coins by doing PvP and is used to unlock equipment for the shop